Forgiveness
by Son Akito
Summary: Gohan gets mad at his father for not being in his life for the past seven years, how will Goku fix the relationship between him and his oldest son. Videl also has a part in helping Gohan. ****Complete****
1. Seven Years of Pain Without You

Authors note: Hey, since it's Easter, I'm going to put the first Chapter of this story up, even though I only have one more chapter of Pongonely to go. If you have not read that one, can you please do. That would mean a lot, thanks!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, but I wish I did!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Seven Years of Pain Without You  
  
It was a sunny morning at the Son home. Chi-chi was cooking for Goku and Goten. They were eating a lot as usual.  
  
"Chi-chi this is great, I have missed you cooking."  
  
Chi-chi smiled and gave Goku more food then Goku kissed her on the check, before he started eating again.  
  
"Dad! That nasty, I'm eating"  
  
Goten looked at Goku, he just laughed and smiled at his younger son. As they were eating, Gohan came in. He was not his usual happy self. Gohan sat down and Chi-chi gave him some food, but Gohan did not eat.  
  
"Hey Gohan can I have that?"  
  
Goku reached out and grabbed Gohan's plate. As he was eating, Gohan stood up, Chi-chi knew what Gohan was up to.  
  
"Goten, can you go in the other room please. I need to talk to your brother."  
  
Goten looked at his mother then at Gohan. He took his food and went in the other room.  
  
"So what do you need to talk to me about mom?"  
  
Gohan walked passed Goku not looking at him and went to his mother. Goku stopped eating and looked at Gohan's face. He saw a cold anger in Gohan's eyes, much like Vegeta when he fought him on earth so many years ago.  
  
"Gohan, what is the matter now, I though after you father came back…"  
  
"You though what mom, that every thing in the pass seven years would disappear?"  
  
As Gohan was yelling at his mom, Goku stood up and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you do not talk to your mother like that."  
  
Gohan walked up to his father, he give him a cold look.  
  
"Now you are telling me what to do. Goku, you can't just walk in here after all these years and tell me what to do."  
  
Goku walked back as he looked at his son. Chi-chi walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you don't call you father Goku."  
  
"He's no father. He doesn't care for us mom, why do you think he didn't come back when he had the chance, all he cares about is himself!"  
  
Goku was now mad at his son; he stood up and grabbed Gohan's arm.  
  
"How dare you, I though you were smarter then that, why do you think I'm here with you right now? You, your brother, and your mother are the most important people in my life."  
  
Gohan jerked his arm away and now started to get mad.  
  
"Is that why all you do is fight? That you had never gotten a job, or taken care of us? After Goten was born, I had to take your place; I had to be his father. I did everything I could for Goten and mom. I had to be the man, at only 11 years old. You know how hard it was for me to do my work, watch Goten, and help mom? I have never been a kid in my whole life! But you would never know what I have been though, of course you'll never know."  
  
Goku sat in his chair. He just could not fight with Gohan any more. He was right, he has never done anything for Chi-chi and Gohan, and did not even know his younger son that well. Gohan ran to the door and flew away.  
  
Chi-chi kicked the chair; she could not believe what Gohan said to Goku. Then she looked over at Goku; he was looking out the window with his arms crossed. Chi-chi walked up to Goku.  
  
"I'm…Sorry for what Gohan said to you Goku, he had now right."  
  
Goku looked up at Chi-chi; he could not even speak. It took him a while to say something.  
  
"He's right…I had never done anything for this family… I'm so sorry."  
  
Goku hugged Chi-chi, and started to cry. Chi-chi hugged him back.  
  
"No, Goku, he is wrong. You have been a good father. You have always been there. Gohan has been like this ever since you…died."  
  
Chi-chi had a hard time saying the last word. Goku stood back and looked at Chi-chi. She looked to her left, she know could not face her husband.  
  
"What do you mean Chi-chi?"  
  
Chi-chi sat down and pointed at the chair for Goku to sit with her. They sat down and Chi-chi looked at Goku's eyes.  
  
"Every since Goten has been born, Gohan hasn't been the same. Most of the time he is happy, he takes Goten places and plays with him. He has been a great brother. But, one night I saw Gohan sitting in the kitchen. He was looking though the photo book. I sat down with him and we talked. I told him stories about you and me before we got married, and everything we went though. Then he saw the picture of you, Krillin, himself and me, right before the Cell Games. I really do not know what at the Cell Games; he never wanted to talk about it with me. Any was, he was telling me how it is his fault you died. That is was his fault Goten did not have a father. I told him it was not his fault. We started to yell at each other, then he hit me, I was the floor and Gohan was looking at his hands. He flew out the window and I did not see him for days. After that night, he has been running away off and on. Sometimes, I do not see him for weeks. Piccolo, Krillin, and even Vegeta have taken him back home some times awake, and sometimes they need to knock him out."  
  
Chi-chi was now crying, Goku put his arm around her.  
  
"Chi-chi I'm sorry you had to go though this, I just wish I was here for you guys. I should of come home when I had the chance. Do not worry about Gohan, Chi-chi, and this time I will bring him home.  
  
Goku kissed Chi-chi and flew out the window. 


	2. Friends Worry

Authors note: Hey, thanks for the reviews all. They really make me day, I'm just so happy that people like my stories so far. I have another story, so if you can read that it would be great. Sorry if my chapters are a little short. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z but I wish I did!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Friends Worry  
  
Gohan flew to the apple tree that Goku, Krillin, and himself went to on his 11th birthday, right before the Cell Games. Gohan looked at the big tree and saw the hole in the side of it. He always wondered what happen to the apple tree and had unclear memories about the tree. Gohan sat down at the bottom of the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
At the Son house  
  
Chi-chi had called Videl.  
  
"Hello Videl, this is Chi-chi. Gohan has had the blues lately and I was wondering if you can talk to him some time?"  
  
"Ok sure Chi-chi, but what is the matter with him?"  
  
"He just needs a close friend to talk to now."  
  
"Ok Chi-chi, I can try to make time, I have been really busy with interviews and such. I would be of over there as soon as I can."  
  
"Ok thank you Videl, I'm so glad you and Gohan are such good friends.  
  
"Same here Chi-chi"  
  
Chi-chi hanged up the telephone and looked out the window.  
  
"Goku please help him, I want this to end."  
  
Krillin was flying around when he saw Gohan. Gohan was still under the tree with his eyes closed. Krillin landed and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's…"  
  
"Krillin I'm not in the mood to talk right now."  
  
"Gohan what's the matter?"  
  
"Before I tell you, did my mother call you to send me home?"  
  
Gohan was staring at Krillin; Krillin jumped back and answered Gohan's question.  
  
"No she didn't call me, but man, you are worst then ever today. Tell me what happen."  
  
Krillin sat down next to Gohan. Gohan closed his eyes and started to talk to Krillin.  
  
"I yelled at my mom and Goku."  
  
"Why did you yell at them?"  
  
"I was telling them that Goku doesn't care for my mother, Goten, and I."  
  
Gohan was now looking at Krillin. Krillin stood up and looked down at Gohan.  
  
"I see, it has been very hard for you these pass years, Gohan. You are taking this better then I would, if I was in your shoes."  
  
Gohan looked at Krillin and smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Krillin."  
  
"But I have one question for you Gohan, why are you calling your father Goku?"  
  
Gohan stood up and look up at the apples.  
  
"Because he hasn't been a father in my eyes. Always leaving mother and I to fight without a goodbye. Would you ever do that to your family?"  
  
Krillin flew in the air where he can see Gohan eye to eye.  
  
"No, Gohan, I wouldn't do that. But you have to understand, it was hard for Goku not to come back."  
  
"You think so Krillin, he really seemed happy when he told us back then."  
  
Krillin looked at the ground he didn't know what to say. Gohan sat back down and closed his eyes. Then Goku landed.  
  
"Hey Krillin. How are you today?"  
  
Krillin looked at Goku then back at Gohan. Gohan still sat down but flew up into the tree.  
  
"Just fine Goku. Look I better get going. 18 wants fish for dinner so I wanted to get a big one out here."  
  
Krillin put his hand on the back of his head and close his eyes.  
  
"I understand Krillin."  
  
Krillin walked up to Goku and whispered, so Gohan could not hear them.  
  
"He told me what happen and good luck."  
  
"Thanks Krillin."  
  
Krillin flew away to look for his fish, leaving Goku and Gohan alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I on the computer every day, just about. I just want more reviews to my stories before I add more. So if you like my story tell people about them, or you don't have too. Just the more reviews, the more chapters I add. Thanks… 


	3. Untold Secrets

Hey, I'm so glad that people are liking my story so far. It really means a lot. I thought that I was okay writer, but people seem to like me, which is a good thing. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Untold Secrets  
  
Goku walked up to the tree, before Goku could speak Gohan started.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Gohan flew to the ground and started to walk away.  
  
"Gohan you are going to stay and talk to me."  
  
Gohan turned around and looked at Goku.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Goku disappeared and then flashed back into Gohan's face.  
  
"Because I am your father and I want to know what is that matter with you."  
  
Gohan looked into his father's face.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Since Gohan was taller then Goku, Goku had to look up to talk to him.  
  
"What do you think I want to know? I want to know why you have been acting like for that pass seven years."  
  
"Every time I took Goten to this tree I had some funny feelings,"  
  
Gohan started to walk up the tree and touched it.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I feel something about it. I get these unclear flashbacks, I see them for a minute and then I do not remember what they where about. Goten always asked what was the matter with me, but I just said it was nothing."  
  
Goku walked up to Gohan, but Gohan could not face him. He was just looking at the tree and still had his hand on the tree.  
  
"That's because something happened with you and this tree."  
  
Gohan looked at his father, he had a smile on his face has he remember what happen. Then looked up at Gohan, Gohan was now looking at Goku.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When you were about three years old. Your mother and I were taking you on a walk. Your mother was looking at the birds, and I was pushing you in a little car thing you were in. As we were looking at the birds, I let go of you and you stared to roll down the hill. Your mother and I were running after you.. You got thrown out of the car and going to crash into the tree . As I jumped up to get you, you crashed though the tree."  
  
Gohan was surprised what he heard.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I don't know, I just never knew how to tell you."  
  
"All you had to tell me was, Gohan you crashed into this tree. It wouldn't have be that hard to say."  
  
"Well, I just kind-a forgot about it."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"You are always careless with those kind of things."  
  
"What do you mean careless?"  
  
Gohan looked at his father and started to laugh.  
  
"I mean there is all kinds of things you never told me. Not even mom."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, the time that I bet Garlic Jr. when I was 5. I had to hear it from him."  
  
"How did you hear it from him?"  
  
"Because he came back that year after you bet Frieza."  
  
"You never told me that Gohan, who bet him."  
  
"I did, as I done before."  
  
Goku looked at his son. He had his eyes closed and still touching the tree.  
  
"Gohan, you are not telling me what has happen to you over the years. Tell me son."  
  
Gohan still had his hand on the tree, but the took his hand off it and sat down. He leaned against the tree and looked at the apples above him.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Goku walked up to Gohan but didn't sit down.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"It all a couple of weeks after you died. I was happy, but deep down I was not happy. I would always wonder what would happen if you were alive. Mom saw me in my room lying down one day. She sat down beside me and she had news to tell me. It has seemed that Mom was going to have a baby. I didn't say anything."  
  
"What did you do Gohan?"  
  
"When I realized what she said I said that was great and gave her a hug. Then that night I flew off. Mom did not know that I was gone that night. I had to go to think. I came here, to this tree. I was planning want I was going to do when the baby was born. Mom wanted another boy, but for some reason I wanted a girl."  
  
Gohan looked up at his father. Goku was looking down at him. He was not showing any kind of feeling in his face.  
  
"Go on Gohan."  
  
"So nine mouths passed and the baby was born. As you know it was a boy. Mom let me name him. I wanted a name like yours, to remember you by. So I choice Goten."  
  
"Tell me something Gohan, why did you want a girl?"  
  
"For a couple of reasons. If we had a boy, mom would not make me share rooms. I like sharing with Goten, but back then it was a little hard. I wanted a girl for mom too. They could talk about girl things and do each other's hair and such. Plus, I would think it would have been cool to have a girl fighter. Since everyone is are guys."  
  
"So you would have trained her?"  
  
Gohan looked at his father and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I would. I did want to train Goten but Mom said no. That I had to do me studies to be a great Scholar someday. Any ways, mom trained Goten. If we had a girl I don't think she would be a fighter."  
  
Goku smiled then he took a double look at Gohan.  
  
"Chi-chi trained Goten!"  
  
"Yeah, she did. Right behind my back. I had to learn that from Goten."  
  
Goku and Gohan started to laugh, but then Gohan stopped and looked away. Goku saw what Gohan did and kneed to him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"I just can't look at you. Every time I do, I feel the pain inside. I just cannot help what you did to me and our family."  
  
"Gohan I want you to understand. I had to leave, or the Earth and everyone in it would be in danger."  
  
Gohan started to walk away to the back of the tree  
  
"How do you know that? After Broly, who would come here after you? Every one that came here you or I had bet. Don't you understand that even if you stayed on Earth you wouldn't have anyone to fight against. Well, expect Majin Buu."  
  
Goku was walking up to Gohan, but Gohan flew off. Since Gohan was not in Super Saiyan or Mystic level Goku easily gained up to him. As Gohan turned Super Saiyan, but Goku bet him to it and punched him, and Gohan flew into the ground. Goku landed and turned back to his normal form. Gohan got up and was still Super Saiyan level. Gohan's mouth was bleeding. As Goku started to walk up to Gohan, he stopped him.  
  
"Is that all you do, fight? There is more then fighting in life Goku!"  
  
Gohan gave another cold look at Goku. Goku stood there and looked sad then looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"That's right, you never think."  
  
Gohan started to fly away. Goku did not run after him this time. He just stood there, like a rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(@_@) asked a very good question… when Goku died against cell...why didnt he just teleport himself back to earth when cell was exploding on the north kaois plantet???  
  
I ask myself that question every day. Now look what Gohan has become. But, I just think that Goku is too stupid to even think that. Well I just have to say that Goku is really dumb, and that's why I don't like him. But I have to say, I do like him when he is a little kid. 


	4. The Great Fight Secne

Yes, here is that fighting part that I was talking about. But now, I have to rewrite the rest of my story. Not the first 3 chapters, so don't worry. I really don't mind, because it will give me something to do. I hope you enjoy this. I like how I wrote it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
The Great Fight Scene  
  
Goku didn't want to leave, leave his son that is. He had this weird feeling inside of him. About Gohan. Goku felt that his son was going to do something, he didn't know what, but something. Goku took a deep breath.  
  
*What are you doing son? *  
  
Goku felt Gohan's power going up, from all that anger, toward his father. Soon that anger will turn to hate, then the hate will turn into rage. And that rage, could become a very bad things, and just a image, with the power that Gohan has. Goku had to go after him, before he really gets mad, before he hurts someone, before he hurts…himself.  
  
*I'm coming son. *  
  
Goku took to the air, trying to trace down his son.  
  
Dende's Lookout…  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Dende said into to sky while looking down at the Earth below. Piccolo was training himself he stopped and ran to Dende.  
  
"I feel something wrong with Gohan, do you know what it is Dende?"  
  
Dende didn't look at Piccolo, but turned around with his head down.  
  
"I feel it too Piccolo."  
  
Dende looked up, just as Mr. Popo walked out.  
  
"He's planning to hurt himself."  
  
Dende and Piccolo both looked up at Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo, stood there, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I can't let that happen."  
  
Before anyone could talk, even breath, Piccolo jumped from the look out and raced down to his friend.  
  
At Kame House…  
  
"Um…Krillin, you should come here."  
  
#18 was out side, looking up at the sky. Krillin ran out with his little girl, Maron, in his arms.  
  
"What is it 18?"  
  
#18 turned around and looked down at her husband and child.  
  
"You don't feel that?"  
  
"Feel…"  
  
Krillin started to look around the sky.  
  
"What is it papa?"  
  
Krillin didn't look away from the way he was looking.  
  
"It's Gohan, but why, and how?"  
  
#18 walked up to her husband, and look Maron away from him.  
  
"Go see what's wrong Krillin, I'll stay here."  
  
Krillin shook his head and started to fly, from where the power was coming from.  
  
Capsules Crop…  
  
Trunks and Vegeta where training in the gravity room. Vegeta stopped and looked over from his training.  
  
"Blast that kid, always disturbing my training."  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at his younger son, who was staring right at him, in super saiyan form.  
  
"It's Gohan, that dumb kid can't even face his father without beating the crap out of him."  
  
"Why would he do that father?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at his son in anger.  
  
"You know why boy."  
  
Trunks blinked, Vegeta hissed at him.  
  
"The Cell Games!"  
  
"Oh, I know now."  
  
Vegeta started to wake out of the gravity room.  
  
"Good, now I will go and put a stop to that boy. Only I can and will defeat Kakarot."  
  
Trunks started to laugh as his father left the room. Vegeta closed the door and hissed again.  
  
*I will deal with that boy when I'm done with Gohan. *  
  
Vegeta walked out of his house and flew away.  
  
Some where in the woods…  
  
Gohan felt like flying in the woods, almost touching the ground under him. He was in his super saiyan two form. With his eyes, he was blasting everything in front of him. He couldn't handle this any more. This hate that he felt inside of him. He wanted to kill himself, he would of done it a lot sooner too, but fearing that his father would be disappointed in him, but he didn't care any more. And without his father in the Other World anymore he could go out and train, and not brother with these feelings any more.  
  
BANG!  
  
Gohan stopped flying and landed on the ground. Standing up, he looked down at the floor. He killed a deer. He kneed down in front of it, and cried into his hands.  
  
*How could I? He didn't have to die, I wish I was in front of that blast. *  
  
Gohan stood up and grabbed a flower, and laid it down in front of the dead animal. Then he tried to fly, he really did, he got a couple of feet ahead of him, but fell down. Gohan looked down, and saw a pocketknife. He picked it up.  
  
*This is mine I got it after the Cell… *  
  
Gohan couldn't even finish what he was saying in his mind, it was too much pain. Gohan sat down and opened the pocketknife. He hold it up above him, and it was moving down. Closer and closer to but then, a blast shot it out of his hand and into the ground. Gohan picked up the knife, the handle was the only thing left. Gohan looked up, from where the blast came from. And saw Goku, landing on the ground.  
  
"I though you were smarter then that Gohan? Trying to kill yourself isn't the answer."  
  
Gohan stood up, still in his super saiyan two form.  
  
"Well, no one is around to do it for me."  
  
Gohan went back to normal form. Goku stood there, looking in his son's eyes.  
  
"Let's go home son, and talk it over. You shouldn't be like this."  
  
Gohan started to power up to his mystic, Goku could feel his son doing this, but stayed still.  
  
"Just stay away from me!"  
  
Gohan fly to his father and punched him into a tree. Goku got up, slowly and turned super saiyan.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you son."  
  
Gohan started to get madder and madder. Goku should of said anything like that in front of his son.  
  
"You hurt me? Don't make me laugh."  
  
Gohan kicked his father, and he flew. Really far, and hitting ever tree in his path. Goku got up, bleeding on his head.  
  
"Gohan, stop this!"  
  
Gohan didn't say a word back to his father. Goku turned it up to Super Saiyan two, and then.  
  
"If I have to stop you Gohan, I will."  
  
Goku started powering up, to super saiyan three. Gohan stood there, with a smile on his face.  
  
*This will be good. *  
  
Goku still couldn't turn super saiyan three fast. So he was yelling, trying to go as fast as he could. Without getting so tried out, he was afraid of what Gohan would do to him.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Gohan said under his breath as he glared over at his father, who was now super saiyan three.  
  
"Now, we will see. Who is the better…father or son."  
  
Gohan flew to his father. He disappeared right in Goku face.  
  
*I can barley feel him. *  
  
Goku jumped up and kicked Gohan, where he was. Gohan looked up at his father.  
  
"I will end this, and send you back where you belong."  
  
Goku didn't say anything back and fought his son some more. Gohan and Goku where equal the same. Even thought Gohan was the stronger fighter, Goku did have more experience at it. The 1.5 saiyans were giving it their all, and with the Earth falling apart around them. The Earth shook as the men fought. Gohan and Goku flew back from each other. Goku was getting tired out, from his fight with his son.  
  
"Gohan…we…have…to…"  
  
"No."  
  
Gohan cried out to his father.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO STOP. I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT TO THE END."  
  
Gohan yelled as he started to power up. Goku put his hand out.  
  
"Stop that, your to powerful. You will blow up the world if you keep on going. We can go home son, and talk about these last couple of years."  
  
"No, I will not do that. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Gohan cupped his hand together.  
  
"Ka."  
  
"Gohan stop."  
  
"MA."  
  
"AM."  
  
Gohan was putting all his power from the blast.  
  
"MAAAAAA!"  
  
Gohan fired the blast.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Goku cried out as he put his hand over his head to protect himself from the blast. The dust cleared as Gohan walked up to the body of Goku. He was breathing hard.  
  
*How could he survive that? *  
  
Gohan kicked some dust on Goku and started to walk away.  
  
"Son…please…don't go."  
  
Gohan turned around and saw Goku left his hand to his son. Gohan hissed.  
  
"As you wish, but now, I will have to finish you off."  
  
Gohan raised his hand and started to make a final blast. Just then…  
  
"What the?"  
  
Vegeta, in super saiyan two grabbed Gohan from behind. Then Piccolo flew down and helped Vegeta get in control of Gohan. Krillin ran up to Goku.  
  
"Are you okay buddy?"  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
Goku said in a mean voice. Krillin blinked.  
  
"Sorry…I'm not in a good mood."  
  
Krillin smiled and handed Goku helped Goku stand up.  
  
"Okay Goku, I'm going to take you home, then I'm going to get you a bean."  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
"Thanks Krillin."  
  
"Hey, what are best buds for?"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta wear having a hard time taking care of Gohan.  
  
"Stop it brat, you know that I am the only one that will defeat you father."  
  
"Wait you turn Vegeta."  
  
"Gohan stop this, what happen to you?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Piccolo and didn't answer. Gohan loosened up and began to cry. Goku looked up and saw is son on the ground.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
He said softly as Gohan looked up at him. Goku saw that Gohan's eye was swollen and bleeding.  
  
"You need to put some ice on your…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Gohan cried out as he stood up. Vegeta looked over at Piccolo, Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Gohan moved away.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down Piccolo."  
  
And with that Gohan flew off. Everyone turned to Goku who was still leading on Krillin. All waiting for Goku to tell them what happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you can see, this chapter is a lot bigger. And I couldn't come up with a better name. Review please! 


	5. More Then Some Little Problem

Hey! I know that I haven't undated in a while, and even though I only got 1 or 2 new reviews, I'm going to update this story. Sorry for the wait all! I hope that you enjoy this story and thank you for reviewing.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or anything like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
More Then Just Some Little Problem  
  
  
  
"So Goku, what happen."  
  
Krillin asked while still holding up Goku. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked the other way. Piccolo took something out of his pocket and walked to Goku.  
  
"Well first, he might want this."  
  
Piccolo held out a bean, and put it in Goku's mouth.  
  
"Where did you get that Piccolo."  
  
Krillin looked up at Piccolo while Goku was eating his bean.  
  
"I grabbed some before I came down here."  
  
Goku was done eating his bean and stood up. He looked down at his clothes, they were all ripped up.  
  
"Gohan really did me in."  
  
Goku said and began to laugh, he looked around and saw that no one was laughing. So he got quiet.  
  
"What was that about Kakarot."  
  
Vegeta yelled Goku looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Me and Gohan got in a fight, he tried to fly away, but then I punched him. He yelled and me and flew away again. I wasn't planning to go after him, but then…"  
  
Goku looked at the ground.  
  
"I felt something wrong with him. Something in his energy."  
  
"I know that feeling."  
  
Piccolo said as the other looked up at him. Piccolo looked over at Goku, who looked at him for an answer.  
  
"He tried to hurt himself, didn't he Goku."  
  
Goku looked down at the floor and shook his head slowly.  
  
"I seen him do this before, about five times in all."  
  
"Why would that brat want to kill himself."  
  
Vegeta yelled as the rest of group looked over at him.  
  
"I have to agree with Vegeta, why would he want to do that? He has a very good life. He's always seemed happy to me, after those first couple of years..."  
  
Krillin said as he took a step forward to Piccolo. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Yes, he does have a good life, but he doesn't think so. I really don't blame him, I pushed him so hard when he was younger. "  
  
"Don't blame yourself Piccolo."  
  
Goku said softly, Piccolo looked up.  
  
"But just a image, being in his shoes, that is. Before he was a teenager, he already grown up. So much was on his shoulders, I pushed him so hard."  
  
Piccolo put his head down as Goku walked up to him and put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault Piccolo, it's mine."  
  
Goku put his head down.  
  
"I should have been there for him. All those wasted years. I shouldn't of force on his training, I should have been more like a father."  
  
Goku took his hand off the shoulder of Piccolo and stepped away. With one tear in his eye.  
  
"Come on you guys, don't blame yourself for what happen to Gohan. It's just how life goes. You guys did nothing that would make him want to kill himself."  
  
Goku or Piccolo didn't say anything back. Krillin bent is shoulders and lowed his head. Vegeta couldn't handle this anymore. All this guilt they had even made him feel guilty, which, he had nothing to be guilty about.  
  
"Will you three drop the drama and just go find him. This is driving me insane!"  
  
And with that, Vegeta flew away. Ever one looked up until they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
Piccolo said as he looked down at the father of Gohan, and Krillin.  
  
"I know, I'll go find him again. You two should be getting back to your lives."  
  
"We can help you Goku."  
  
Goku looked up into the sky and shook his head  
  
"No, it's my turn now."  
  
"Whatever you say Goku."  
  
Krillin waved goodbye at Goku and Piccolo and flew away. Piccolo looked down at Goku.  
  
"What are you going to say."  
  
Goku looked up and had a little smile.  
  
"I don't know Piccolo, I will find out soon. Hopefully."  
  
Piccolo looked up in the sky.  
  
"Just help him get better."  
  
Goku looked up at Piccolo and blinked again.  
  
"I hate to seem him like this."  
  
"I will."  
  
Piccolo looked back down and shook his head, tried to smile, and flew off.  
  
At the Son's House…  
  
Bulma came over, after hearing what happen to Gohan. Chi-chi threw her frying pan, and fell to the floor.  
  
"I can't handle this any more Bulma."  
  
Bulma ran to Chi-chi and helped her help. She kept her head down, and her shoulder's bents, and tears began to fall.  
  
"Everything will be okay Chi-chi. Goku can do anything, I bet he can fix this little problem."  
  
"Little problem?"  
  
Chi-chi stood up pushing Bulma away from her.  
  
"Little problem…"  
  
"Chi-chi I didn't mean it like that, just calm down."  
  
"Let me tell you something Bulma. Just an image Trunks, losing his father, which seems like forever. Running away from you, hitting you, cursing at you. Now an image having another child, seeing his big brother like this, some crazy person. You don't know your little sweet boy any more. He has become more then a man, he has become some kind of…  
  
Chi-chi looked up stare ahead, with more tears coming down.  
  
"Monster, and you never know when…"  
  
Bulma looked over at Chi-chi, her face was red and she had so many tears down her check.  
  
"When…He is going to strake next."  
  
Bulma walked and hugged Chi-chi, she cried even more on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with Chi-chi."  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Trunks looking at the both women.  
  
"Um…Nothing dear."  
  
Bulma let go of Chi-chi, as Chi-chi brushed her tears away.  
  
"Why don't you…"  
  
"What's wrong mom?"  
  
Chi-chi looked up and saw Goten looking at her.  
  
"Um…Nothing dear, why don't you and Trunks spar while I get lunch ready."  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
Both Trunks and Goten said as they ran out of the room. Chi- chi and Bulma started on lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Will Gohan be okay? What will Goku and the others do? Find out soon…  
  
There you go, no Gohan in this chapter, but you will see him soon, so please review and tell your friends about me! 


	6. Face the Facts

Hey all, Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. When my mom gets home I get to see the new Dragonball Z tapes. I can't wait I hear they are good! Well this chapter is very sad, and I hope you all don 't hate me.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, but hey, as long as I can watch it, I'm fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Face the Facts  
  
"What's up with you mom Goten?"  
  
Trunks said as him and his best friends were walking around in the woods.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, I guess it has something to do with my brother."  
  
Trunks picked up a couple of rock by the river they walked to and started to throw rocks into the water. Goten sat down.  
  
"My dad went off to find Gohan."  
  
Goten looked up and blinked, Trunks sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Why would your dad do that?"  
  
Trunks threw another rock into the water.  
  
"He said that Gohan couldn't face your dad without beating the crap out of him."  
  
Goten blinked again as he picked up a rock.  
  
"Why would Gohan do that? He loves our dad."  
  
Trunks stood up and dusted his pants.  
  
"I don't know, that's what my dad said. Has Gohan ever did anything really mean to you or your mom or something like that?"  
  
Goten looked up into the sky, trying to think.  
  
"Oh, I remember this one time."  
  
Trunks looked down at his friend.  
  
"What happen."  
  
Goten got up and dust the dirt of his clothes. And started to walk.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, promise."  
  
Trunks shook his head and ran after Goten.  
  
"So what happen?"  
  
Goten started to cry a little as he rolled up his sleeve. There was a big scar, which was from his wrist, to his elbow. Trunks eyes got big as he looked at the scar.  
  
"Did Gohan do that to you?"  
  
Goten shook his head as he touched his scar.  
  
"How?"  
  
Goten looked up from his hand.  
  
"Okay, but you can't tell Trunks.  
  
"I already said I wouldn't tell…"  
  
"Yeah I know…"  
  
Goten said as he tried to stop crying.  
  
"My mom said never tell any one this, it's really serious."  
  
"Okay, just tell me what happen!"  
  
Goten shook his head and stopped walking.  
  
"It all started when…"  
  
FLASHBACK…  
  
Gohan was in his room, doing his studies. It was his 16th birthday today. Chi-chi was down stares making his birthday dinner.  
  
*Dad, I wish you were here. *  
  
Gohan put his head down on his desk and stared ahead of him.  
  
*If only I wasn't so foolish, I could have killed Cell. I could of killed him, and saved you dad. I should of listen to you. I can't believe I did that."  
  
Gohan started to cry on his paper when...  
  
KNOCK…KNOCK  
  
"Gohan, mom wants you down for dinner."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
Gohan monad as Goten started to knock on the door more.  
  
"Mom said now Gohan or the food is going to get cold."  
  
Gohan threw a pillow at the door. Making the door shake by Gohan's power.  
  
"I don't care crap about the food."  
  
Goten stopped knocking on the door and started to yell.  
  
"Mom, Gohan said a bad word."  
  
Gohan sat down on his bed, pulled his knees up to his stomach, and bared his head in his knees.  
  
"Gohan, mom says if you do meanly stuff like that, you are not going to get dinner."  
  
Gohan looked at the door, with red under his eyes and tears flowing down.  
  
"I don't deceiver the food any was, so just stay the hell out of my way Goten."  
  
Goten tried to turn the knob on the door, but it didn't open.  
  
"Please let me in Gohan. I want to get my Mr. Bear."  
  
Gohan looked down at the bear which was on the floor, Gohan picked up the bear, opened the door, threw it at him, and closed the door before Goten could see any of it.  
  
"Leave me alone Goten, I'm warning you."  
  
Goten, from the other side of the door, picked up his bear, hugged it, and sat down.  
  
"Please come out Gohan."  
  
Goten cried as he held his bear.  
  
"THAT'S IT."  
  
Gohan got up and picked up his pocketknife.  
  
In the Kitchen…  
  
"THAT'S IT."  
  
Chi-chi looked up as she heard Gohan's voice.  
  
*Oh no… *  
  
Chi-chi dropped her cake and ran up to Gohan room.  
  
Gohan opened his door, Goten smiled and stood up from were he was sitting down.  
  
"Brother."  
  
Goten said as he dropped his bear, but then he looked in his eyes. They were red and full with anger, Goten lost his smile as he looked up at his only brother, he lifted up his hand, hoping that his big brother would grab it.  
  
"I said leave me alone."  
  
And with that, Gohan cut Goten's arm with the knife. Chi-chi ran up the stairs, to see her younger son in pain an blood all over his arm.  
  
"Goten."  
  
Chi-chi ran over to Goten and picked him up. She looked up at her Gohan. Gohan looked down at his knife, then at his little brother, crying softly from his cut. Gohan looked down at his mom in fear of what he just did. Chi- chi looked at Gohan as if he was a monster, and ran down the stairs, leaving her son there. As Chi-chi reached the car, she could hear her oldest son scream, and fly out the window.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK…  
  
"After that, we didn't know if it was safe to be around Gohan."  
  
Trunks stood there shocked of the story he just heard.  
  
"So, when did you and your mom go back home?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and started to laugh.  
  
"We were at your house for like three days. Gohan came over and told me that he would never hurt my mom and me again, we forgave him. I told my mom that I trust Gohan and we went back home."  
  
"So, did he hurt you or you mom after that?"  
  
Goten shook his head and he put his sleeve back down.  
  
"Nope, he would cuss at my mom and a little at me, but other then that, he only hit my mom once."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and he sat on a rock.  
  
"Well, he shouldn't be doing that in the first place Goten, don't make it seem like it's a good thing. I think that we should all face the facts, Gohan's has a problem and he needs help."  
  
Goten blinked as he sat down, leading on the rock.  
  
"Well Trunks, since you're so smart, how are we going to help him."  
  
Trunks looked down at his best friend, and jumped off the rocks.  
  
"We can't do anything about it dumbly, he need to see a shrink."  
  
"Why not Videl?"  
  
Trunks looked up at the clouds and smiled at the idea.  
  
"That's a great idea, and it doesn't cast a million bucks too. All we need to do is find her and tell her what's the matter with Gohan. They are going to get married any was, so she can deal with it now, instead of finding out too late."  
  
Goten jumped up at the plan.  
  
"That's a great idea, but were can we find her?"  
  
"I'm right her Goten?"  
  
Goten looked around from hearing his voice. He looked up at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"You just sounded like Videl Trunks, how did you do that?"  
  
Trunks looked over at his best friend as if he was going to kill him.  
  
"It was me Goten."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked up to see Videl, coming out from behind the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did Videl hear Goten's story? Will she be able to help Gohan? Or will Gohan end up hurting her too? You'll find out soon.  
  
~People start hitting super-saiyan-monkey~  
  
"I'm sorry all, do you know how hard it was for me to write this chapter, just let me explain."  
  
~Everyone stops and looks at super-saiyan-monkey, and waiting.~  
  
"For one, I must say that you all are being a little mean, I just trying to make my story interesting, and don't worry. Goku and the others will help Gohan, he will get over his abuses ways. You have no idea…"  
  
~starts to cry~  
  
"How…Hard…This…Was…For me."  
  
~Everyone starts to cry and pats super-saiyan-monkey on the back~  
  
super-saiyan-monkey  
  
P.S. LOL 


	7. Sensing

Hello, Thanks for the reviews all. I just woke up from my mom like 2 minutes ago and it's not even school today. So I am very tried, I just wanted to see if I got new reviews. I at least wanted one more review on a story before I post a new chapter up. And I got 2, so I'm updating right now before I go. I couldn't come up with a better title and I just finished this chapter last night, so it's all good.  
  
*I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, and this means the character is thinking. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Sensing  
  
  
  
Videl walked out of the trees, looking at the two young saiyans. They stood there in shock, they couldn't believe that she was listening to them the whole time.  
  
"How did you find us Videl?"  
  
Trunks asked, Goten looked at his friend and blinked as well, and was holding his arm were the scar was from, hoping that she wouldn't ask about it. Videl walked closer to the boys and looked down at them.  
  
"Chi-chi told me that Gohan wasn't feeling good and needed someone to talk to, and since I'm not as good as you two sensing kis I just flew to the one I sense, and it was you two."  
  
Trunks, Videl, and Goten got quiet again. Trunks looked up at the sky, thinking about what should happen next.  
  
"Did you hear…anything Videl?"  
  
Goten asked, Trunks looked over at Videl as she slowly shook her head, yes.  
  
"Well…How long have you been listening?"  
  
Trunks said as he ran up to Videl, Videl looked up at the sky and looked around, like she was looking for something.  
  
"When you guys were walking away from the river near Goten's house."  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other in fear. Gohan will kill them for Videl finding out, Gohan just wanted to live a normal life and they knew that. So now, since Videl found out about Gohan…Behavior, they will die before they were 10 years old, and how Gohan has been acting… They fell quiet again.  
  
Gohan was flying as fast as he could, without any one sense him very well, and so he wasn't going very fast. He sensed Videl with Goten and Trunks.  
  
*I bet those two told Videl about everything that is going on, I better make sure she doesn't find me, lucky enough, she's not the best as sensing powers yet, so it can take a while. *  
  
Gohan landed and sat by a rock, leaning against it, closing his eyes, and mediate. He had a lot on his mind, so he had to get it out of him so how. Rather then talking to some one, this is the best he could come up with.  
  
"So, what is the matter with Gohan, why is he like this?"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, trying to find an answer, Videl stared at the saiyans, waiting for a answer of her question.  
  
"How should we put this Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten saying in the way of his face, come on.  
  
"I don't know, you live with the guy. You should answer her."  
  
Goten jumped back at this.  
  
"You better with words and stuff, you think of something."  
  
"He's your brother, you do it."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"Come on Trunks."  
  
"You know what's going on better then I do."  
  
"So."  
  
"You tell her Goten, she's going to be your sister."  
  
"So."  
  
"Then you tell her."  
  
Videl started to turn red, as the boys started to fight each other. Videl took a thick stick, and hit them on top of the head. They both screamed in pain.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Both Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time. Videl closed her eyes, and toke a deep breath.  
  
"Now, will one of you tell me what is going on."  
  
Videl said a slowly as she could.  
  
"Before I…THORW YOU TWO INTO THE RIVER."  
  
"Gee Videl."  
  
Goten said as she started to turn red again.  
  
"I know gosh, don't have to be so mad."  
  
Trunks said as Videl took a deeper breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"1…2…3…"  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
Trunks whispered in his best friend's ear. Goten looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I heard Videl and Gohan talking about it one time, when Videl gets really mad, she has to count to ten. It's suppose to clam her down."  
  
Trunks smiled and started to laugh a little, Goten looked at him in confession.  
  
"10…"  
  
Videl let out one more deep breath as she looked at the boys, facing the other way.  
  
"So…" What's going on you two."  
  
Goku was looking around for his oldest son. He couldn't sense him any where. So Goku flew to Hercule City, if he wanted to find him, he could be at the city helping the people as the Great Saiyaman. Goku walked over to the bank to find, a robbery.  
  
Gohan opened one eye and look at the direction of Hercule City. It looked like the city need the Great Saiyan man to save the day. Another common bank robbery, another normal day. Gohan got up and was just about to push the red button on his watch but stopped, and turned back to Hercule City.  
  
*I sense Goku with them, well I think it's about time for Saiyaman to have a break. What do they think, that I don't have a life. But then again, they are too weak to do things on their own. *  
  
Gohan sat back down and started his mediate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
What will Goku do to save Hercule City? Will Goku ever find Gohan? And what about Videl and the two super saiyan boys…  
  
Yes I didn't have the two saiyan brats tell Videl what's wrong, yet again. Just another cliffhanger. I'm sorry all, I hate them too, but I just like to make other's suffer. Wbahahahahhaahaha! I know I'm evil! But I like to leave others hanging, so I did it. Review my story and if you like this story and have friends that like fan fictions, tell them about me, that would mean a lot thanks! 


	8. I Am Not Saiyaman

Sorry I took long all. This chapter a little longer, I do hope you enjoy. And please, read my other stories as well. It will mean a lot thanks.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or anything like that  
  
*Means the characters are thinking *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
I Am Not the Great Saiyaman  
  
Goku looked over at the bank. He saw about 3 men robbing the bank. The people on the streets screamed in fear.  
  
"Where's Videl?"  
  
One shouted, Goku turned to the person who said Videl name.  
  
*Oh yeah, Videl fights crime next to Gohan. *  
  
"And the Great Saiyaman?"  
  
Goku turned back to the bank. Just as he did, one of the robbers shot a cop as the rest of the robbers ran to their car. Goku ran up to the cop in pain.  
  
*Gohan, if you are not going to save these people then I will. Even if they find out about the Cell Games. *  
  
Goku ran off after the robbers in the car. He jumped up onto the car and punched a hole threw it. The car served and hit a building. Two of the robbers got out of the car and took off. As one stayed and pointed a gun at Goku.  
  
"Who do you think you are, that dork Saiyaman."  
  
Goku turned red, how dare someone call his son. The real Champion that defeated Cell. Goku walked up to the man.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that again."  
  
The man shot Goku, but he just knocked it bullet out of the way. The man dropped his gun and ran away.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Goku ran up and kicked the man into a building. He couldn't get up, Goku looked over at the other two men.  
  
*Man, that guy can run faster then I thought. *  
  
Goku turned his head to the man on the ground, he held out his hand.  
  
"If you want to end up like your friend here."  
  
Goku turned to the men, who already dropped their gun.  
  
"Then give me the money and never hurt others again."  
  
Goku walked up to them and smiled like Vegeta. The men handed over the money and tried to run away. Goku grabbed their arms.  
  
"Well guys it looks like you are going to take a little trip to down town."  
  
Goku laughed as he pulled the two men with him, to the police.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Videl have lost their sense of words for about 20 minutes now. Goten sat down at the ground. He was so hungry, he was going to die if he didn't get something in his in his mouth. Goten's stomach gourd, Videl and Trunks looked down at Goten.  
  
"Sorry all."  
  
Goten said as he smiled. Videl looked mad, she was truing red. She walked up to Goten.  
  
"Now Goten, you are the only one that could tell me what is going on. TELL ME NOW!"  
  
Goten looked up in fear, as Trunks started to laugh. Videl looked over at the older saiyan. Trunks looked over at Videl, and stopped laughing.  
  
"Okay Videl, I'll tell you. Just don't kill me okay."  
  
Videl shook her head and sat down next to Goten. Trunks followed and sat down next to Videl.  
  
"Well, mommy said that ever since Gohan bet Cell…"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
Trunks yelled as Goten covered his mouth. Videl started to giggle.  
  
"Don't worry boys, I know that already."  
  
"How?"  
  
Both Goten and Trunks said at the same time. Videl shook her head.  
  
"It's not important right now."  
  
Goten shook his head, and begun with his story again.  
  
"Well, mommy told me that Gohan blames himself for my daddy's death. Because I heard Gohan saying that he could of killed Cell sooner, but didn't. So my mommy said that…"  
  
"GOTEN, TRUNKS, TIME FOR LUNCH."  
  
Videl, looked over at the way the voice came from. It was Chi- chi, Goten and Trunks started to run back to the house. Videl flew and followed them.  
  
"You should really talk to my mom about it."  
  
Goten said as he was running next to Trunks. Videl looked down and blinked, Goten looked up at Videl.  
  
"She knows more then I do."  
  
And with that, Goten turned super saiyan and ran as fast as he could. Trunks powered up, and flew after his friend. Videl landed, and blinked again.  
  
*Wow they are fast, I will never understand these people. *  
  
Videl, started to walk to the Son's house.  
  
Back in the City…  
  
"Wow, how did you do that man, that was so cool."  
  
Some one asked Goku as he smiled and blinked.  
  
"Well, if you work hard you can do it too."  
  
Tons of people circled Goku, asking him tons of questions.  
  
"How do you move so fast?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Are you the Great Saiyaman?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not Saiyaman."  
  
Goku said as he looked down at the people around him.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
Goku blinked at the question.  
  
"Well, I'm Son Goku."  
  
"The Son Goku."  
  
Some one in the very back said, the whole crowed trued to the man.  
  
"The guy who won the one before Hercule Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
Goku shook his head yes, as the crowed asked Goku more questions. Goku had to find a way out of this.  
  
"I have to go all, I need to find my son…"  
  
No one said anything about that, but one girl in the front pulled on Goku's shirt.  
  
"Are you seeing some one?"  
  
Goku rubbed his head.  
  
*When Chi-chi said that when people ask me that I should say that I'm married. *  
  
"Um…I'm married."  
  
All the women in the crowed lower their heads.  
  
"Aren't you one of the guys that can fly from the last Tournament."  
  
"Yes, yes I am, I have to go now. Thanks for the idea."  
  
Everyone stood there in shock, seeing Goku being left from the air and flying away. From the end of the street shot a picture.  
  
"This will cost millions!"  
  
The man smiled and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
What will happen with the man with the picture. Will Goku ever find his son. Will Chi-chi give Videl all the answers to Gohan problem.  
  
Well all, sorry that took a long time. I had a little case of writers block, please forgive me. I hope you did enjoy this chapter. I promise, in the next chapter Videl will find out what is wrong.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	9. Gohan's Problem

Thanks for the reviews all, I really happy you all read my stories. So thanks…  
  
I do not own dbz, so don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan's Problem  
  
*Where in the world would he be? He has changed so much… *  
  
Goku looked every where he would think Gohan will be. At the river, the apple tree, Hercule city, and even at the mall. So Goku had to take a break, and try to think where his son would be. Goku sat down, and closed his eyes. Trying to sense his son anywhere…He got nothing.  
  
At the Son House…  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi laughed as their sons ate, it was always funny to see them eat.  
  
"Oh mom, Videl is here."  
  
Goten said as he was eating more of his food. Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other just as the door bell ringed. Chi-chi walked to the door and it was Videl.  
  
"Videl what are you doing? Your family, you don't have to ring the bell."  
  
Chi-chi moved out to the way as Videl said hello. They both walked into the kitchen at ate.  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Trunks and Bulma had to leave, while Goten was so tired and was taking a nape. Videl and Chi-chi were talking in the living room.  
  
"So you heard about Goten arm?"  
  
Videl slowly shook her head yes, as Chi-chi almost laughed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about Gohan, I really did want to. But it was something Gohan should tell you."  
  
"Chi-chi, I really need to know what is the matter with Gohan. Goten tired to tell me, but it didn't work. I want to help Gohan, but I can't it I don't know what's wrong…"  
  
Chi-chi closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you, but please don't get mad at him."  
  
Videl blinked questionable and Chi-chi walked up and sat next to Videl.  
  
"Well, it was after Gohan bet Cell. Well let's start before that. Gohan reach a new level of super saiyan. But then he got a little carried away by his power and played around with Cell instead of killing him right off…"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Videl said as she looked into Chi-chi's eyes, she seemed hurt talking about the Cell Games.  
  
"What do you mean that he was just playing around with him? Gohan doesn't…"  
  
"Yes that is true, Gohan doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that kind of thing. I don't blame him for doing that, his power got the best of him. It's in his blood to destroy things. Thank Kami Vegeta didn't raise him. You know he is a saiyan right?"  
  
Videl shook her head, as Chi-chi went on.  
  
"Well, Cell blew himself as a balloon and said that he would blow up the world. Goku using his instance transmission grabbed Cell and took him to some Kai and they all blew up together…"  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
"To make a longer story even shorter Gohan bet Cell. Goku didn't come back to the living world because he didn't want to put the world to be in danger. Well after the whole Cell thing Gohan hasn't been the same…"  
  
Chi-chi paused as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, Gohan locked himself in his room, not eating, not talking to me whenever I begged him to come out. It was the time when I found out I was pregnant with Goten that he finally came out of his room. He still ate little, I mean little bits. He was getting weak, at the point that he couldn't talk anymore. But then…"  
  
"But what Chi-chi?"  
  
Chi-chi looked up at Videl, with a tear in her eyes.  
  
"Lime came along."  
  
"Lime?"  
  
Chi-chi put her hand on Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Please don't get mad at Gohan. But Lime was his lover before you. They had a bond and everything. Well, Lime helped Gohan to get to be eating again, Gohan had to learn how to speak all over again, he was that bad. They were madly in love. Then the worst came, Lime got sick, I mean very sick. After a week she died, they found out that she had some kind of liver cancer. That is when Gohan started to come you can say abusive. Yelling, screaming, hitting, and trying to kill himself."  
  
Chi-chi stopped, she couldn't go on with this story. Tears ran down her checks and as couldn't face Videl. Videl didn't know what to think, she knew what Gohan did have some pain in his eyes. Ever since she meet him she could feel it in her heart. That Gohan wasn't the common nice guy. This pain that he had, it was to hard to believe. Videl grabbed Chi-chi's hand, they both looked in each others eyes. The man they loved so much, had this pain in him that either of them could began to a image. The both hugged, as Chi-chi balled her eyes out, Videl's tears slightly fell.  
  
Goku sensed Videl and Chi-chi upset about something. And he knew, it was Gohan. Goku looked down at the ground. It was all his fault that his son has become this. Goku stood up, he must find Gohan. He didn't want to ever feel this kind of pain from Videl or his wife ever again.  
  
He took off to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little short, but now you know what is the matter with Gohan. What will happen next, not even I know…yet.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	10. The Nightmares Come...

Sorry I haven't updated all, but thanks for the reviews, 55 that's a lot! I hope you like this chapter  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, but I wish I did!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
The Nightmares Come…  
  
Videl left the Son's house a little while ago. She had to find Gohan and talk to him about his problem. Even though she wanted to help Gohan, she was afraid too. Afraid that Gohan would hurt her some how. But deep in her heart, she had a feeling that Gohan wouldn't. But then again, after hearing what happen to Goten…  
  
Goku still didn't have any sign of finding Gohan. He could really hide his power. Goku flew down to get some apples to eat, he been searching for his son for 5 hours, anyone would get hungry after that time, even if you weren't a saiyan…  
  
Gohan fell asleep after a while, and his nightmares came and hunt him…  
  
~~~~~~~~~Dream Land~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark out side, like all of the saiyans dreams. Again he was running, running from something like all his dreams.  
  
"You can never run for what you did Gohan."  
  
A voice called back, but Gohan keep on running, not looking back. Tears running down his face. He tripped…  
  
And landed in a field.  
  
"Gohan you have to get him, do it now son."  
  
Gohan looked over at how was calling his name, it was his father, and his friends behind Goku. Gohan looked back and saw a younger version of himself. Looking up at Cell.  
  
"No, I'll think I wait a little bit."  
  
Older Gohan looked into this younger self eyes. Full of rage, like his had be killing his whole life, like he was a heartless saiyan…  
  
"Gohan we all know you have the power, use it!"  
  
Goku yelled back, Younger Gohan didn't look back at his father, but just smiled. The group stood there in shook.  
  
"Do it you fool!"  
  
Old Gohan yelled as he ran up to his younger self. How was still looking into the sky.  
  
"Don't you know what will happen, your father will die and your little brother will not have a father. Everyone's life will be torn in half because of you."  
  
Younger Gohan didn't turn or listen back. Older Gohan punched his younger self, and he older and went right threw it.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Older Gohan yelled as he started to cry.  
  
"You don't want to lose him."  
  
Before Older Gohan lifted his head, Gohan had already punched 18 out of Cell.  
  
"He's toying with him."  
  
Piccolo said as Older Gohan looked over at the Namek.  
  
"Do it Gohan."  
  
Goku yelled at his son again. Older Gohan stood there in fear watching is younger self-fight Cell.  
  
"You have one minute before the planet blows up. Good bye Gohan, good bye Goku."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Younger Gohan said as he was ready to punch Cell. Cell lift up his hand.  
  
"No you don't, if you hit me I will blow up."  
  
Younger Gohan looked up in fear.  
  
"He's not lying I know him it's true, he will blow up the world."  
  
Everyone, including Older Gohan looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"But there has to be some way…"  
  
Krillin said, Goku turned to his friends as they stood there in fear.  
  
"I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."  
  
Everyone looked up at Goku.  
  
"No don't, I think I know what you have planed, you don't have to do this…"  
  
Future Trunks said, not taking his eyes off Goku.  
  
"Good bye my friends."  
  
Goku disappeared as Krillin called out his name. Older Gohan flew to the floor with tears in his eyes. Just as he looked up at his younger self, he could see his father disappearing out of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Bye Dream Land~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan woke up and screamed. Turning super saiyan at it, his eyes filled with tears flowing down.  
  
Goku now was flying looking for his son when he felt a power go up. It was Gohan. Videl saw Goku as he was about to do Instance Transmission.  
  
"No wait Goku!"  
  
Videl said as she flew to Goku as fast as she could. Goku looked up and saw Videl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They found Gohan, but what will they do now? And what does Videl want with Goku… Stay tuned for the next chapter of…FORGIVENESS!!!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey  
  
Please Review! 


	11. It Must Be a Love Thing

Here you go all, and thanks for the reviews 63, I like this story a lot and it's like my favorite one.  
  
I Do not Own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
It Must Be a Love Thing  
  
Videl flew over to Goku, Goku gave a little smile as she was flying to him.  
  
"Goku…Let me…Talk…"  
  
Videl was out of breath, she was flying as fast as she could to Goku. And they were pretty far apart.  
  
"Videl, take a deep breath and tell me what you are trying to say."  
  
Videl closed her eyes, took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw Goku looking at her, he had the most serious face she has ever seen.  
  
"Goku, let me talk to Gohan."  
  
Goku blinked at her, but then looked down at the ground.  
  
"Did Chi-chi tell you what's going on?"  
  
Videl shook her as Goku looked back at her.  
  
"Well, I really need to talk to him too."  
  
"But isn't he mad at you? Will you even get the chance to talk to him?"  
  
"Well, you got a point there, last time I tried we just ended up fighting."  
  
"Fighting? What happen?"  
  
Goku told Videl the whole story by the apple tree, and then him trying to kill himself, which to story had to pause as Videl started to get shaken up.  
  
"Why would he want to do that Goku?"  
  
Videl tears ran down her face, she never knew anyone that would think of killing themselves. And Gohan, which she knew by now that she loved him.  
  
"Videl, try to clam down, let me tell you the rest of the story."  
  
Videl looked up at Goku.  
  
"Lets land."  
  
Videl and Goku were still up in the air, Videl closed her eyes, with more tears coming down, shook her head and started to land. Once the landed, Videl opened her eyes and looked to the side. She never been this sad since Goku said that Gohan died.  
  
"Videl, breathe, and stop it."  
  
Videl looked at Goku, and breathed very slowly. She whipped her tears away as she sat down.  
  
"Sorry about that Goku, it was just the though…"  
  
Videl looked up at Goku, as he sat down.  
  
"Of losing him again…"  
  
"I understand."  
  
Goku took Videl's hand, Videl looked up at Goku.  
  
"I can I go on?"  
  
Videl shook her head as Goku let go of Videl's hand. He told Videl about the fight that they had in the woods. And how everyone grabbed Gohan before he could have the chance to kill Goku. Then the talk they had about it.  
  
"So, I have been out here for 5 hours, looking at for him."  
  
This time, only one tear came from Videl's eyes. What has happen to her love? She wasn't sure if she knew him anymore.  
  
"Goku, can you feel Gohan?"  
  
Goku looked up, he was in a daze of his own. He looked up into the sky, trying to see if he could trace his son.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
Videl stood up.  
  
"I can."  
  
Goku blinked, he has been sensing kis his whole life, now Videl could sense someone ki when he couldn't. Maybe it's was because of their love or something. He could always sense were Chi-chi was all the time. And Chi-chi always knew were to find Goku.  
  
"But it's very weak, I need to go now."  
  
Without a word, Videl took of to the sky, leaving Goku. Goku forgot to tell Videl something. So he lowed his head and closed his eyes.  
  
*Videl, can you hear me it's Goku. *  
  
Videl looked up, he must be talking to her in his mind. But she heard him, she stopped flying and closed her eyes.  
  
*Yes Goku… *  
  
*When you are done talking to Gohan I need to talk to him, so can you raise your ki when you are done. *  
  
*Sure Goku *  
  
Videl opened her eyes and took off, she landed in the end of the woods, she sensed Gohan near there.  
  
*Where are you Gohan, I know your hear somewhere. *  
  
Once Videl walked to the very end of the woods, she saw Gohan on the ground, up in a ball. And mumbling something that she couldn't understand. She yelled out his name and ran to him.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
She stopped to see Gohan getting out of his ball, and sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest, and looking at the sky.  
  
"I keep on having the same dream."  
  
Gohan said as he started to rock himself back and froth. Videl started to walk over to him.  
  
"The same horrible dream."  
  
He said, very weakly, as Videl looked at him from behind, wondering what to do next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
There you go, I hope you like it. Review please and see you around. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	12. Videl Talks to Gohan

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I don't know what to put…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Videl Talks to Gohan  
  
Videl started to feel hot, she wasn't sure if it was because of the sun beating down on her face, or it was the fact that Gohan scared her so. It had to be around 2 or 3 in the afternoon, so it could be the sun.  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
She said softly as she stared at Gohan. Gohan lift his head, looking up into the clouds.  
  
"Dreams of me running, running from something I'm not really sure of. It's dark, I can't see a thing in front of me, but I still run. A voice, that sounds a lot like Lime, my mom told you about her right?"  
  
Gohan eyes turned to Videl, without moving his body turning to her. She jumped a little when she found out that Gohan asked her something. She shadowed hard and shook her head yes.  
  
"I had a feeling she would."  
  
Gohan said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"The voice speaks to me, telling me that I could never run away, " a long pause, "of what I did."  
  
Gohan looked to the opposite side from were Videl was at. Looking at the tree filled with apples in them.  
  
"What happens after that."  
  
Videl said in almost a whisper, Gohan looked up from his daze, and turned his head around, looking at the ground.  
  
"Memories…Memories from the Cell Games, things that happen that I don't even remember. I'm glad not to remember it. But the dream hunts me from what I did."  
  
Videl didn't know what to say, after the fight with Buu and the Earth came back to their peaceful times, Gohan had told her everything that he remembered about the Cell Games. She did know to this day, that it hurt him. However, never this much, having nightmares about it.  
  
"Why."  
  
Gohan said as he leaned against his knees. Videl started to walk closer to the man she loved. She kneed down to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Things happen for a reason Gohan. Things could have been worst if you…"  
  
Gohan shot up to his feet.  
  
"Everyone says that, that things would have been worst if I didn't kill Cell when I had the chance. That isn't true, Dad would have been alive, Goten would have had a father, Krillin wouldn't daze up into the sky wondering what my father would be doing at the time, Vegeta would have the same look in his eyes when he fights, Bulma wouldn't whispered his name until the sky when something remind her of him, Mom wouldn't of been in her rooms crying her eyes out wishing that my father was back, and I…,"  
  
Gohan, who has been yelling this whole time, started to cry Videl got up and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't be feeling this pain that is burning in my heart. This guilt, this pain, everyone feeling pity for me, telling me it was not my fault. But I saw it in their eyes, the blamed me for the death of their friend, their lover, and their father. Goten, who looks and acts like my father mocking me, right in my face for what I done. What I have done to them all, my father, and myself!"  
  
Gohan slowly dropped to the floor, crying like a mer child. Videl sat down right next to him, tried to put her arm around him, but he stopped and got back up. Pacing while he talked.  
  
"Then Lime had to come, I never been so happy since I was a child before Piccolo trained me. She taught me how to be a child again. Running, laughing, and a bit carefree. However, the one thing that she had taught me that should never have been taught… Is to hide the feelings in my eyes."  
  
Gohan stopped walking and looked up at Videl, right until her eyes.  
  
"That's why it's so hard to see how I truly feel. That is how I would show my mother that their was nothing wrong, how I can convince Goten that I was so carefree as he. In addition, everyone at school and the gang (the z gang) see that I can, or act as if I can be happy after all that has happen. But my heart burns, burns for every fake smile that I have to pull, every time I tell the others that I am okay. No one, not even Lime can understand how hard it is…To pretend to be happy, because it burns your heart even more. But I had to be strong, not just mom and my brother…For everyone. Even if it comes at a price"  
  
Gohan, which had nothing more to say. Sat down, but he didn't cry this time, he looked stare ahead, not daring to look at Videl now. After that long speech, he just told Videl about all the pain he feels. He had never opened up to anyone like that other then Lime. It left him with no feelings, like a hollow shell.  
  
Videl in the other hand didn't really no what to think. It was all confession in her head. No she understood Gohan's pain, when her mother and father got a divorce and her mother wanted nothing to do with her. But after a year or so she got over it. However, the thing that confused her so is why he would still abuse his family, running away until someone would find him. It didn't seem like Gohan, Gohan seemed like that kind of guy who would lock himself in his room, not daring to talk to anyone. But that wasn't it, he would hit his mother and little brother. Getting knockout just to come back home. It didn't seem like Gohan at all.  
  
"Gohan, I have a question."  
  
Gohan looked up from the daze that he was in, it seemed like he does that a lot more.  
  
"Why…Why did you hit your mother, and run away from home."  
  
Gohan looked at he ground away from his girl. He didn't know what to say, he never really remembered hitting them.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He whispered, Videl walked closer to Gohan.  
  
"Yes you do, you know why Gohan just tell me!"  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"I'm mad at them."  
  
Videl blinked at this, first he said that he was sorry that he hurt them so bad, now he is saying he is mad at them. Videl could feel her head hurting more and more.  
  
"I don't get you son Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up, he turned around to see Videl's hand on her hips. Gohan blinked.  
  
"I mean you are saying that you blame yourself that your family isn't happy because your dad is gone. But your mad for who does what. Do you even know why you are mad at them?"  
  
Gohan looked away, this was to hard on him. Videl walked in front of Gohan, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I don't remember why, just what ever happens at the time."  
  
"That's no answer."  
  
Videl yell at Gohan, Gohan stood up from were he was sitting.  
  
"I have this hidden power in me that when I get mad I hurt the person that stands in my way. Thank Kami that I don't use that much of my power when I get like this. I don't know if I could live with my self if I killed one of them. I can barely living with myself now, every time I hit them, I pop back into reality. I love my family you know that, but once more like most of the time. I come in and out of reality, I always see my mom as Cell, and my little brother as Frieza. They both still haunt me. I can barely tell what's real any more."  
  
Gohan started to cry once again, he has cried so much that he can't even count. At some points in his life he can't feel like he can cry anymore. His life has been so hard, so painful, and he didn't like living it. Videl didn't do anything.  
  
"Believe me Videl, if I would just wish away all this I would, if I can just wish that I never lived I would."  
  
"Don't say that Gohan."  
  
Videl whispered as she walked closer to Gohan.  
  
"None of this is your fault, believe me Gohan. As much as you think it is, it isn't."  
  
Gohan head was down with tears flowing. Videl left up his chin, so he can look into her eyes.  
  
"Just remember, no matter how much you feel pain, how much you feel like you can't hold on anymore, just remember all the people who love you. After all this they will be by your side. And remember me, because I will be for you no matter what."  
  
Videl and Gohan leaded into each other, and sharing their first kiss. Once they were done with their moment and grew apart. Videl smiled at the young saiyan.  
  
"You to your father, he really wants to talk to you my love."  
  
Gohan looked a little shocked at the last word, he didn't complained, but smiled.  
  
"Everyone deceivers a 2nd chance, I just hope he will talk to me."  
  
Videl laughed a little about what Gohan said. She smiled back at him, and flew up to meet him eye to eye. Kissed him on the forehead, and flew away. Raising her ki, she smiled at her self, she knew that Gohan will be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter, very sad but Gohan will be okay. So don't worry about him, on this story I couldn't have a sad ending. It would be too much for me. 


	13. Rid Me of This Pain

Hey thanks for the reviews all, 72! Thanks for all of them guys. It means a lot, I really enjoyed writing this story!  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Reid Me of This Life  
  
Goku looked up from where he was sitting. Videl was done talking to Gohan, and now Goku could sense Gohan. Goku smiled, he had a chance to say he was sorry. Gohan was right, Goku had no right leaving his family like that. Goku took to the air.  
  
"Gohan isn't that far away from here."  
  
Goku said to himself when he sensed Gohan leaving where he was. Goku followed Gohan's ki to where ever it was going.  
  
Gohan in the other hand, wanted Goku to follow him. He wanted to meet his dad by the old tree. Gohan seemed at peace there. Although those flashbacks of him breaking threw the tree were still there. It was when everything started with him and his power. Some times Gohan just wished he became a none stop study kid like he use to be. At least life wouldn't have so much pain. Yet…he was happy that Piccolo took him in and taught him how to fight. Gohan sat down, putting his back to the tree.  
  
"I hope he forgives me."  
  
Gohan said as he rested his head on the tree, looking at the apples before him.  
  
Goku sensed Gohan landing and his ki lowing, very low but, still enough for Goku to find his son. Goku smiled, his son was going to talk to him, after hours on searching.  
  
Videl made her way to Chi-chi's house, to tell the mother of Gohan that she was able to talk to Gohan. Videl walked threw the door without knocking. Goten was still in his room napping, as Chi-chi was looking threw the photo album. Chi- chi looked up to see Videl.  
  
"Videl, I'm glad your back."  
  
Chi-chi ran up and hugged Videl, Videl smiled and hugged Chi- chi back.  
  
"So what happen with Gohan."  
  
Videl told Chi-chi the whole story, even the love part. Chi- chi first started to cry from the pain her son felt. It hurt her so, but then smiled when Videl told her about the love part.  
  
"Operation grandchildren is underway."  
  
Chi-chi said as she threw her arms on Videl. She was so happy that she would be getting grandchildren…What can you say it's Chi-chi.  
  
"So when's the wedding."  
  
Videl sweatdroped, this was going to be a long day…  
  
Goku landed a little far away from Gohan. Gohan was sitting on the ground with his back against the tree. As Gohan looked up, sensing his father, he stood up and looked at his father coming to him.  
  
Goku was nervous, for the first time in Goku's life, he was nervous. He hoped his son talked to him, he understood why he didn't in the first place.  
  
"Son."  
  
Goku sad as he looked into his son's eyes, as Gohan looked down at the ground. He was ashamed of all these years, now he couldn't face his father now.  
  
"Gohan…"  
  
Gohan looked up to see Goku stepping closer to his son. Goku gave a weak smile, as Gohan did not do anything.  
  
"Can I talk to you."  
  
Gohan looked at his father's eyes this time, he looked hurt. Gohan took a deep breath, and shook his head. Goku stepped a little closer.  
  
"Tell me what happen…" Long pause, "About these last seven years Gohan."  
  
"It's been almost 8…"  
  
Gohan said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"My birthday is in two days."  
  
"It is, so is there anything I can get you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan said as he looked up at his father, his head was titled to the side.  
  
"Reid me of this life."  
  
Gohan said in a whisper, Goku blinked. What was Gohan talking about. Reid him of his life, it made no sense.  
  
"All this…pain…anger…hatred that lays inside of me."  
  
Goku blinked confusedly, Gohan put his head down.  
  
"Of what I've done to mother, Goten, and the rest of them. I hate myself for what I've done to them, and what I did to you father."  
  
At least Gohan was calling Goku, father. Goku walked closer to his son, but Gohan stepped back.  
  
"I don't know why you came looking for me, I disserve to burn in the fires of hell for what I have done to everyone."  
  
Gohan said almost in a yell, Goku looked at his son, what has become of him.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up, he didn't know, this made Gohan break down into a cry. Goku tried to come closer to his son, but he would left up his hand telling him to go away.  
  
"You don't even know."  
  
Gohan said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and looked start ahead.  
  
"Please tell me son."  
  
Gohan took a deep breath, he was hoping his father knew and came him to bet the living crap out of him. But for Gohan…wishes don't come true.  
  
"I…I…I would hit mom and Goten. I would see them mom as Cell and Goten like Frieza, I would get this anger inside of me and end up hitting one of them. Mom has a couple of scars, two on her legs and one on her arm. But Goten…"  
  
Gohan said as tears begin to follow down his pale checks.  
  
"He has one…on his arm. That I gave him with my own free will. I saw him perfectly, I didn't see him as Frieza when I do most of the time when I'm mad. I saw him looking up at me with those puppy eyes and I cut him, right there with a knife."  
  
Goku looked at his son, pouring his heart out. Goku could not believe what he was hearing. Gohan isn't the kind of kid that would even think of such a thing…But this Gohan…He was different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will Goku say to his son now? Will they ever make up. Is this Gohan not the real Gohan…  
  
LOL I'm just kidding all, this is the real Gohan. Thanks for all the reviews all and please review again.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Okay, today I'm just doing humors that I am requesting. You guys need a good laugh after reading this story. LOL  
  
The Day Vegeta Found Out About Coffee, by Android 71: Vegeta drinks some coffee and he kinda goes insane, Gohan and Bulma blackmail Vegeta in such a evil way… You'll just have to find out how. It's a great story!  
  
History as it Never Was, by Lord Tabris: Gohan gets a new history teacher… And it is some one that you never though could teach… Yes silly, it's Vegeta!  
  
The Insane Dragonball Z Fan, by super-saiyan-monkey: I couldn't think of another one to put (hehehe). A girl named Marie is a little into Dragonball Z, find out how! This story is only a one chapter thing.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	14. Wanting to Live

Fanfiction is being evil, but we all know this by now.  
  
Thanks for the reviews all, 84, I should get 100 reviews by the time this stories ends…hopefully.  
  
Do you think that I would own Dragonball Z by now…I have said this once and I will again…Me.No.Dragonball.Z!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Wanting to Live  
  
Gohan stood up, and leaned against a tree, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. Red eyes from his crying, now he couldn't face his father, after all this…How can he?  
  
"What do you mean you cut him with a knife?"  
  
Goku said with anger in his voice as he stepped closer to his son. Gohan looked up.  
  
"I…He got me mad one night and I couldn't control my…"  
  
Goku slapped Gohan cross the face. Gohan head yanked back as his father hit him.  
  
"You have no right to do that to Goten, how dare you son. I leave you to take care of our family and this…I don't even know what to say to you Gohan!"  
  
Goku started to breathed hard after yelling at his son like this. Now his anger was taking over him.  
  
"I don't know what to think of you anymore Gohan! Why would you do that, the Gohan I know would never lose it like that!"  
  
Goku stared at his son, his breath a lot calmer now. Gohan, who still had his head at the side, turned his head. Looking down at the floor, his hair covering his face.  
  
"Your right…"  
  
Gohan said as he still had his head down. Goku looked at his son, with Gohan's head down, they were the same size.  
  
"Coming back now to finsh me father…"  
  
Gohan, with no since of emotion in his voice said. Goku blinked.  
  
"No…I just…"  
  
"Good."  
  
Gohan said as he smiled to himself, Goku blinked, confessed. Gohan lightly laughed.  
  
"You can do it now father, let all your anger out."  
  
Gohan lifted his head, now not smiling, but emotionless. Goku looked at his son, his face was red from where he hit him. Gohan's nose was bleeding.  
  
"All out on me."  
  
Goku looked at his son, he would never want to hurt Gohan, he just got a little carried away.  
  
"I…didn't mean to hit you…"  
  
Blood touched Gohan lips, Gohan did not do anything. Goku heart sunk, Goku got Gohan's message. He wasn't mad that he hit him, oh no. He was happy about it, Goku knew what Gohan wanted him to do.  
  
"No way Gohan, I might of gotten carried away, but…"  
  
"Father you just said that you didn't know what to think of me any more. And we both know that that isn't a good thing. If you want everyone to be happy just do it dad! Kill me now and end all this."  
  
Gohan yelled as he let blood flow into his month. Goku in the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Gohan I would never do such a thing to you. I got a little carried away from hitting you but I would never kill you!"  
  
Gohan head dropped, disappointment was his main emotion now. Goku looked at Gohan, lifted his son's bloody chin making him look into his eyes.  
  
"Gohan, stop this now. You cannot go on living like this. I'm sorry I got carried away from hitting you son. We should get you cleaned up and go home. Your mother and I will help you get threw this. You don't have to be alone."  
  
Goku hand had blood on it, but it didn't brother him. Gohan looked into his eyes, and grabbed his hand. He moved his father's hand with palm out in front of his chest.  
  
"I have hell to help me threw this."  
  
Gohan said as he was still holding his fathers arm, Goku made a fist.  
  
"No Gohan! I will not hurt you in any way. Making me kill you or killing yourself doesn't help anyone, even you."  
  
Gohan stared into the hand that was aimed at Gohan's chest, not saying anything, and his eyes looking sadly.  
  
"It will just make things worst son! Your friends, your brother, your mother and myself! You don't know how you make our lives precious, we look at you and do you know what we find?"  
  
Goku yelled at his son, blood dripping down from Gohan's nose, he didn't say a word.  
  
"Strength! Hope! Love! That's what we all see in you Gohan. You never gave up, every battle you were strong. You gave others hope when the battle looked grim. You should us LOVE Gohan, the love for the people you cared about. When your hidden powers come out son, you show the little light to victory when most forget it. You should us all three, and because of you, we have won every battle! You have never given up in a battle, don't give up the battle of life!"  
  
Goku stared at his son, a look in his eyes that is son will smile, and give him a hug. Gohan did look up, but didn't smile, but tighten his grip on his father's arm.  
  
"No, that's not true. When we fought Nappa before you came father, I let Piccolo and Krillin down by running away. Tein died because of me! With Frieza, I made Bulma wait for you to come back. I could of killed her and Piccolo! And when Cell, I killed you and Trunks! Without killing Cell when I had the chance, like you told me! It's like I killed you and Trunks with my bare hands! Do you know how much suffering I cased everyone? But you wouldn't know, you were died for the worst of it!"  
  
Gohan yelled the last part out to Goku. Goku looked down at the hand Gohan was holding. Gohan's nose was still bleeding, dripping down as it hit Goku's arm.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Gohan whispered as he looked back down.  
  
"What about Videl?"  
  
Goku asked as he looked up at his son. Gohan looked away and closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears.  
  
"End it now, father."  
  
Gohan said as he let go of Goku hand. Goku hand stated at the place that Gohan kept it, Goku started to make an attack.  
  
"I will miss you son."  
  
Goku started to form an energy ball. Gohan opened his eyes as the sound of the energy ball formed.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
Goku ball became bigger, and bigger. The power was beyond his own now. Gohan turn to his father, with a smile on his face.  
  
*What I have been waiting for… *  
  
Gohan looked stare into his father's eyes. Goku closed his eyes as the ball stared to power up more.  
  
"You are doing the wrong thing Gohan."  
  
Goku's attack became higher. Way above Gohan's normal form now. It would kill him right when it hit him. Gohan's eyes widen, stareing into the ball. Gohan's eyes began to tear up as Gohan bit his lip.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Goku fired the ball, Gohan eyes widen as the ball made it's way to him.  
  
"No!"  
  
Gohan cried as the blasted raced to him. Goku hand tensed up as the ball stopped. Touching his clothes. Gohan stared into the ball with eyes widen, breathing hard. The blasted made a hole in Gohan's shirt. As Gohan's blood from his nose would fall to the blast, but would disappeared before it could hit. Tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he looked at the ball. Flouting in the air.  
  
"You don't want to die son."  
  
Goku said as his hand did not move, on move and Gohan would be killed, but Goku made sure that wouldn't happen.  
  
"You just don't know what you want."  
  
Gohan, with tears in his eyes and breathing hard looked up at his father. Eyes widen as his saw tears and blood hit the ball, as he didn't say a thing.  
  
"Gohan…Let me help you."  
  
Goku made the ball disappear into thin air. Gohan lowed himself to the ground. He put his hands on his eyes and cried. Goku walked up to his son, looking down at him as he cried.  
  
"It's alright son."  
  
Goku sat down and put his arm around his son.  
  
"Just cry."  
  
Goku put his other hand around Gohan, and pulled him too him. Gohan cried on his father shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gohan whispered as he kept on crying. His son tears and blood touching this shirt, but it didn't brother him. The only important thing that he was alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not the end! This is not the end! I have about 1-3 chapters left! The blood nose part was for you, sicsk8r01! LOL, I hope you liked this and please review!  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Hoshi no Chibi, by MoonShadow: One day Gohan having a normal day, when he runs into his future kid and past grandfather. What will happen to Gohan now? Well he live?  
  
The Perfect Warrior, by dark-jitsu: Gohan is taken when he is five. And after so many years comes back to Earth, but he lost his memory. He turns out to be very strong and very smart. What will the Earth Special Forces think of him?  
  
Goten's Problem, by Lady Bulma: Goten is feeling really depressed and left out. What can his father do to help him become happy again? 


	15. Talking Once Again

Wow! I got a lot of reviews off of that chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I was excited to read what you guys though of it. I think I did a pretty good job, don't ya think? Well anyway here is this chapter, and enjoy.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, if I did, it wouldn't be uncut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgiveness Talking Once Again  
  
Gohan was watching his face in the lake. After that little near death experience, Gohan couldn't face his father, he couldn't or didn't even want to face any one else. Gohan looked down at his clothes, they was blood all over them. Gohan sat down and looked at his reflection in the river.  
  
Goku watched his son, a little far away. After all that happen between the two, Goku figured that Gohan would want to be alone. He did trick him into believing that he was going to kill him, but he did it for his own good. Goku still couldn't believe how much his oldest child had changed. From the look in his eyes, Goku could tell he gave up his life a long time ago. There was so much of Gohan that Goku never knew. He never knew how much he didn't want to fight, how much pain it brought him. Goku never really saw any of Gohan's battles until the Cell Games, he didn't even see the end of that battle. There was so much of Gohan he needed to know, and he knew that he never know the old Gohan again. Not the way he use to be, not the loving child that loved everything his life gave him. Goku started to take off his shirt.  
  
*How embarrassing was that? How can I face anyone after that? Why didn't I let him kill me? Why am I so weak at everything?"  
  
Gohan took a pebble, threw it into his reflection, and stared at the water as it started to become calm again.  
  
"Um.Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up to see his father. He was holding out his blue shirt, as Gohan took it Goku put back on his orange shirt back on. Gohan looked at this shirt his father gave him.  
  
"Put it on son."  
  
Goku said as he smiled down at his son. Gohan looked down at the shirt, and then up at his father.  
  
*What is he doing? *  
  
Gohan looked back up at his father, he shook his head. Gohan started to take off his shirt. Gohan looked at his father, his orange shirt had blood all over it.  
  
"You can wear this one, if you want."  
  
"No, it's alright Gohan."  
  
Gohan put on his father's shirt. Goku smiled down at his son. Gohan stood up, with his old shirt in his hands.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Goku said, Gohan flew his old shirt into the lake, and started to walk to the old apple tree.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Gohan said as he sat back down and put his head into his arms, but he wasn't crying. Goku started to walk to his son.  
  
"What's wrong son?"  
  
"I just had flashback of someone."  
  
Gohan said as he looked up at his father.  
  
"About who?"  
  
"Um.remember that red headed girl before the Cell Games?"  
  
Goku shook his head, he remembered every minute of before the Cell Games.  
  
"Well.um.me and her.um.where."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
Gohan looked away from his father, and looked start ahead.  
  
"I loved her dad."  
  
Gohan said as he put his head back into his arms. Goku kneed down next to Gohan.  
  
"What happen to her?"  
  
Gohan looked over at his father.  
  
"She died."  
  
Gohan said with sorrow.  
  
"She died dad, and I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
Goku looked at his son, a lost of words. He just blinked at his son. Gohan looked at his father, he knew that he didn't have any idea what to say, so sighed, leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes.  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
Goku asked as he looked over at his son.  
  
"She had some form of liver cancer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I will always love her, but now I also love Videl."  
  
"When did his happen?"  
  
"Before you came."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Both Gohan and Goku where quiet. Goku took an apple and started to eat.  
  
"What was she like?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger! Yes I am sorry all its all so true. I love doing that though. So please forgive me, and review! I glad I got to do all that story writing while fanfiction was down, but I still missed the reviews and everything else. So I hope you guys enjoy this and please, if fanfiction isn't messing up at your computer, review.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I haven't had time to read anything new.sorry! 


	16. Living Again

So close to 100! But that's alright, just as long as I get good reviews, I'm happy. Thanks to all that have reviewed my story. As you can tell, this is the last chapter, so enjoy.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Forgiveness  
  
Living Again  
  
Gohan bent his head to one side, and blinked at his father. Wondering if he had understood his question.  
  
"Um.what?"  
  
"Well, what was she like?"  
  
That's what he though he said. Gohan looked down at the grass, Goku didn't keep his hands off his son.  
  
"Well, she was really nice, high spirited, and pretty much out going."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"She was also funny."  
  
Goku smiled, Gohan looked up at his father and smiled.  
  
"If you don't mind telling me son, what happen?"  
  
"Hehe, I knew you were going to ask that."  
  
Gohan looked back down ago.  
  
"Well, it all started when I pushed mom that one time. I got mad at her over something, I don't even remember any more. And I flew out of the house and landed back in Lime's Village. I told her what happen and she told me everything was alright. Then after that, I got in a deep depression, I locked myself in my room for about 3 months, well that's what mom says. I came out once I found out she was pregnant. I didn't really talk or eat during mom's perganently. I think mom though I forgot how to talk, at the most part I did. Well after Goten was born, I was doing alright. 3 years later me and Lime became bonded. During that time, she got really sick. I kept on telling her that she should go see a doctor. Well one day she passed out and I took her to the doctor. They said she had liver cancer."  
  
Gohan had to pause at that point, he breathed in and out a couple of times, as Goku put his hand on his shoulder. Gohan jumped a little, but didn't keep his eyes off the grass. He picked up a piece of grass.  
  
"She died a week later, and that's when I got in a bigger depression. That's when the flashbacks/visions came to me. Picturing mom and Goten as villains in the past. Losing control, and all. I'm so sorry though dad, I don't care what happen. I shouldn't of done that."  
  
Gohan got up and looked up at the apple tree. Goku got up and followed him.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan didn't turn to his father, but put his hand against this tree.  
  
"I need to move on, that's what Lime would want me to do."  
  
Gohan put his other hand on his head, Goku walked up and put his hand on Gohan's head.  
  
"Your burning up Gohan."  
  
"Must be all the stress."  
  
Gohan started to form an energy ball at the tree, and shot it, causing the tree to break and fall to the ground. Goku looked at his, confessed, Gohan smiled and then passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, he as such a killer headache. He rubbed his head as he stood up, looking around his room. No one was in it, he got up and looked down. He was in his underwear, Gohan blushed as he walked to his closet. He grabbed some pants and a shirt and started to get dressed. Once he was done he rubbed his head.  
  
*Kami, what is up with his head ace. *  
  
Just as Gohan sat down back in his head, Goku poked his head threw the door.  
  
"Good your awake."  
  
Goku walked inside Gohan's room, along with Chi-chi behind him. Carrying some food with her. She set it down as she walked next to Goku.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Gohan said as he looked down at the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you.."  
  
Chi-chi walked up and put her finger on her lips.  
  
"It's alright son, but lets talk about it later, lay down."  
  
Gohan shook his head as he laid back down on his bed. Chi-chi put the covers over him and felt his head.  
  
"Well your better from last night. I got some food for you too, and the paper to read."  
  
Chi-chi gave some food to Gohan, just then Goten came into the room.  
  
"Hiya Gohan!"  
  
Goten said as he walked into the room and jumped on Gohan's bed.  
  
"Mommy told me you were sick, are your feeling better?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father and mother. He put his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better."  
  
"Then can we spar later?"  
  
Chi-chi cut in as she picked Goten up.  
  
"Let's wait until Gohan feels a little better."  
  
Chi-chi let Goten down, Goten ran to his father. Goku picked him up and put him on his shoulder, just like what he did with Gohan when he was younger.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
They all said at different times, Gohan didn't buy it. So he looked down at the floor. Goku, walked up and lifted up his chin.  
  
"None of this is your fault son, its mine, for leaving you. You would of never felt this way if I didn't come back."  
  
Gohan put his hand on his father shoulder.  
  
"It's alright father, all that matters that you are here now. Plus I'll get over it, one day."  
  
Goku smiled as he hugged his son, Goten jumped off his father's shoulder and hugged Gohan from behind. Gohan hugged his father as well, and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Gohan felt that his life was going to be better for now on, and he was going to make it one day.  
  
"Hey, feeling better."  
  
Gohan looked up to see Videl, standing there with a little get well soon cake. Gohan let go of his father, and grabbed Goten and set him down. He looked up and smiled at Videl.  
  
"Here, I made you this."  
  
Videl handed Gohan the cake, Gohan looked at it, and sit it down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Videl smiled as she sat down on Gohan's bed.  
  
"Grandchildren!"  
  
Chi-chi squeaked as she grabbed on to Goku's shirt. Goku smiled and put his arm around Chi-chi. Gohan and Videl blushed.  
  
"Gohan lookie at that!"  
  
Goten yelled as he pointed to the news paper. Gohan grabbed the newspaper to see a picture of his father flying.  
  
SON GOKU FLYINS  
  
Was the headline of it, with a full story. Gohan looked at it, and up at his dad. Goku smiled and put his hand behind his back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Goku said as he started to laugh. Gohan looked at his father, with an eyebrow up. Then started laughing. Soon after that, the rest of the family laughed. Gohan stopped and looked at Videl, he put his arm around her. Videl stopped and looked over at Gohan, and smiled. Gohan felt alive, for the first time in years.  
  
The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Well I wasn't planning on ending it, but that is how the story goes. This chapter seemed to be a little rushed. But questions were answered, weren't they? Well I hope they were, then that wouldn't be good. Well I hope you all enjoyed and please, review.  
  
Super-saiyan-monkey 


End file.
